Kylie and Lucas one-shots
by Sadie Black M
Summary: One-shots of Kylie Galen and Lucas Parker's relationship from Shadow Falls. Please give me suggestions or requests. I do not own Shadow Falls.
1. You Will Be Mine Again

Lucas POV.

I closed my eyes as I remembered her hands wrapped tightly around my neck. Her gaze filled with anger, bitterness, and grief while she slowly crushed my windpipe. Of course, Kylie didn't know it was me. She thought I was Mario.

"Ok, you two better explain what the hell happened." Burnett said, his eyes bright. Derek instantly broke into a full explaination of what happened. He heasitated when he got to the part at the cemetery and looked at me.

"Then Mario threw fireballs at Lucas. Kylie stopped two of them but one knocked him over. He grabbed me around the neck at started choking me, so Kylie grabbed his neck and did the same with him.-"

I continued, "Then Mario did something and we switched spots."

Burnett looked at my bruised neck and shot me a look of simpathy. "Alright, I'll talk to Kylie and start a shadowing system. You two may go." Derek nodded and stood up walking towards the door.

I stayed back, and waited until he was gone, "I need to talk to her."

"Lucas, now isn't a good time for that." Burnett sighed.

"Not right now, I'll wait in her cabin until you're done talking. But I need to talk to her. Just 10 minutes is all I need." I insisted.

"Alright, 10 minutes, that's it. And you wait in her cabin." I nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Rebound time." She whispered as she walked into her room.

I took a step forward and the wood floor creaked. She turned to look at me and twirled around before starting towards the door. Panicking I quickly called out before she made it out the door. "Don't go. Please! You're going to have to face me sooner or later."

Kylie stared at the wall. "Why? Why do I have to talk to you? I don't owe you anything. Not an explanation, or an apology. I wasn't the one who..." Her voice faltered.

I moved closer to her. "I know... I screwed up. I admit that. I... should have told you. No, that's wrong. I should have never let it go that far. I should have told my father to go screw himself in the beginning. I'm the one at fault here. But I didn't do anything... else. I didn't sleep with her. I kissed her twice. One of the times you saw. Both times I was put on the spot. I only did it to convince my dad that I would go through with the marriage. But I ner planned on marrying her, not for one damn minute."

She shook her head and said, "No," turning to look at me. I stared at her and it took everything in me to not run to her and hug her, and kiss her. I ignored what she said and continued. "You love me, I know that." She didn't say anything.

"I also know that you're punishing me. And it's working, because I'm hurting like hell. Not that I don't deserve it." I ran a hand down the back of my neck and even in the dark I saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"I didn't mean to choke you. That was a trick on Mario's part. I don't know know he did it but-"

"I know that. I don't mean punishing me like this." I said gesturing to my neck. "This is nothing compared to what I feel inside. I'm talking about you not wanting to talk to me, not wanting me close to you. You hae no idea how much it hurts to stand this close to you... Can you imagine how hard it is to stand here and know you don't want me to touch you." I stepped towards her.

When she didn't move away I took another step. And she inched back. Just that little inch brought so much pain into my chest. "See, but I know you still care because... because you saved my life. You could have stepped out of the way and just let Mario kill me. You didn't. You caught the fireballs that were ment for me.

"Yes, I saved your life. Now don't make me regret it." She said and waved towards the door. "Leave. I don't want you here." I stepped closer to her again. Tempted to hug her and never let go.

"I hurt you. I know that and I'm willing to take whatever it is you want to dish out at me. I deserve it. That's what I came here to say. That I accept what I did was wrong. But I didn't do other things you might think I did. ANd when you're over being mad, I'll still be here waiting. I don't care how long it takes."

She looked away from me, as if taking in everything I said. She looked like she was in so much pain. Pain that I put her through. "You gave her your soul."

"No." I said shaking, "You're wrong. I didn't give her my soul I lied. I couldn't have given her my soul. Because my soul was already was already given away. You took it when I was seven years old." I felt my voice shake and right then I rememeber the first time I had met her. When she was outside, on her yard. I remembered how I felt my heart stop. Then I remembered when she had first arrived at camp. The same feeling I had when I was seven came to me. "And if I had any of it left, you took the rest of it when you walked into Shadow Falls that first day. In the were culture, it's believed there is only one soul mate. You are mine, Kylie Galen. I knew that then, and it hasn't changed."

Kylie's sky blue eyes filled with tears. She inhaled and a tear escaped from her eyelashes, falling on to her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. I felt a sahrp pain in my chest and I saw the same in her. "I'm sorry that I caused you this hurt. And as mad as you are at me right now, I need you to understand I'm madder at myself. I did this to you. To us. I hurt the most important person in my life. If someone else had hurt you this badly I'd rip their heart out."

We both stood there staring at each other pain and sadness filled the room. "I'll go now." I felt defeated, lost, hurt. "I've said what I wanted to, and just know I'll give you all the time you need to forgive me. But not forgiving me, that's not an option. Because I love you."

She moved to the side and I walked out of the room. I walked out of the cabin. I walked away from the best thing in my life. "You will be mine again Kylie Galen. No matter what it takes."


	2. Jealous Of My Sister

Clara POV.

After lots of annoying persistence from Lucas and Fredericka I finally agreed to hang out with Kylie. Fredericka and me went over to her cabin and Kylie, Della, Miranda, and Helen were ther waiting for us. After a bit of argument (Della and Fredericka) we all finally agreed to go to the mall in downtown Fallen. And I didn't regret it at all.

We all got along surprisingly well. There wasn't mush arguing and they were better to hang out with than I thought. I realized that my brother and Ricka where right Kylie wasn't that bad. She was actually kind of awesome. After that girls day out we had, we started hanging out more often. Kylie, Della, Miranda, Helen, and Fredericka where really fun. Of course we would argue every once in a while, but it wasn't that bad and they were usually playful banters.

"Hey sis, Fredericka." Lucas said walking into mine and Ricka's cabin as I put on my boots and she threw her leather jacket on. "Where are you two going?"

"The mall." Me and Fredericka said in unsion.

"Again? Wait you're not going with Kylie are you?"

"Yup." I responded popping my "p."

Lucas groaned. "Can't you guys go some other day. I wanna go on a date with her tonight."

"Nope. Plan it for some other day." Ricka answered.

"Please." Lucas begged. And Lucas NEVER begs. Which tells me how much he loves this girl. I actually really regret disliking her so much at first.

"No. We've been planing today for weeks."

"And now I regret letting you two get too close to her. Come on you guys are basicly taking away my girlfriend from me"

"Sorry bro, you can go on a date with her some other day." I said and me and Ricka walked out towards Kylie's cabin.

* * *

Lucas POV.

It's been a about 2 months since Kylie and Clara became friends and it's safe to say that it is one of the most regretful things I have ever done. I bearly see her anymore and when I do she's usually with Miranda, Della, Clara, Fredericka, or Helen. My sister has stolen my girlfriend from me.

"Hey beautiful," I said walking into Kylie's room. This was one of this rare moments she wasn't around anyone.

"Hi handsome," she answered turning to me and giving me a quick kiss. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She pulled away some what reluctantly. "What's up?"

"Nothing, why would you think something's up?"

"Becuase, I know you Lucas."

I sighed. "I bearly see you anymore. You're always with my sister, Fredericka and the others. I miss you."

Kylie smiled, "It was your idea for me and your sister to hang out."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean all the time." I said, running my hand through my hair.

Kylie lowered herself on her bed and patted the spot beside her. I sat down and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I've been spending so much time with my friends and none with you. I promise I'll try to balance my time more. OK?"

I nodded and bent down pressing my lips against her soft ones. She kissed back instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I laid her down on the bed and started to feel myself humming. I felt Kylie smile against my lips, knowing how much she loved the sound. Then before it could go any further there was a knock at the door. I groaned and Kylie chuckled quietly.

"Kylie, you coming?" I heard Clara's voice. I turned to look at Kylie and she smiled inoccently at me.

I groaned again, "Are you kidding me. You guys are going out again?"

"Yeah, sorry but I promise once I get back we can go out. Ok? Just us." She said, and I sighed but nodded. She kissed my jaw and grabbed her jacket then walked out the door.

* * *

Later that night when Kylie got back we walked towards the forest.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as we neared the forest.

"It's a surprise." I said. She pouted at me but I shook my head. I then froze, and bent down slightly, "Jump on." I gestured to my back.

She smiled and jumped on.

I ran until we reached to the lake. I had been planning a date for a long two months so I made sure it was perfect.

There were candles, and rose petals littering the floor. A blanket with a basket full of food on top. I smiled when I heard her gasp in awe. She got off my back and looked at me.

"Did you-?" She started, gesturing at the what I had done. I nodded. Kyle lookad at me in disbelief. "You didn't have to do all-" I placed my finger above her lips and she fell silent.

"Yes I did." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the blanket. We sat down and I took out some of the food that I had brought. Spagetti, fruit, cookies, and soda. She smiled and leaned over to kissed my cheek.

We ate, talked, laughed. It had been forever since we'd done something like this. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on to my lap. She leande dher head back into my chest. "This is nice. It's been a while."

"Yeah," I responded. "No interuptions, no annoying sister to bother us."

Kylie turned her head towards me smiling slightly. "You're jealous of your sister."

"Me? Jealous? Of Clara? Absolutely not."

"You're jealous that I've been spending more time with her than with you."

"N-no. Of course not." She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not."

"Mhm what ever you say."

I groaned but then grabbed her neck and brought her lips to mine. She pulled away and said, "Admit it."

"Shut up and let me kiss you." Sbe laughed but wrapped her arms around my neck. A placed my lips on hers again. And there we lay for god knows how long. Just kissing, letting all jealousy I felt wash away. Not that I would ever admit that I was jealous of my sister.


	3. Everything I Didn't Say

**_Wait, don't tell me Heaven is a place on earth_**  
 ** _I wish I could rewind all the times that I didn't_**  
 ** _Show you what you're really worth_**

Lucas POV.

I love her. She's my everything. When I'm with her I feel like I'm in heaven.

I should have told her. Told her that she was the most important thing in my life.

I should have shown her how much she is really worth.

 ** _The way that you held me_**  
 ** _I wish that I'd put you first_**  
 ** _I was wrong I admit, numb from your kiss_**  
 ** _While you were slipping through my fingertips_**

The way she would hug me. Look at me with those beautiful eyes.

I should have put her first. She means more to me than the Counsil.

I was wrong. Wrong to worry about getting on the Counsil that I didn't notice she was slipping away from me.

 _ **Taking every breath away, w**_ _ **ith all of the mistakes I've made**_  
 _ **From all the letters that I've saved, t**_ _ **his is everything I didn't say**_  
 _ **I wish I could've made you stay, a**_ _ **nd I'm the only one to blame**_  
 _ **I know that it's a little too late, t**_ _ **his is everything I didn't say**_

Everytime I saw her it took my breath away. When I saw her I could feel my guilt bubbling up my throat.

I remember the letters I wrote to her when I was gone, I wonder if she kept them. I should have told her I loved her before.

I wish I could have stopped this, I could've gotten her to stay, this is my fault. I can't blame this on anyone but myself.

I know it was to late. I know I should have told her I loved her before.

 _ **Wake me up now, and tell me this is all a bad dream**_  
 _ **All the songs that I wrote, all the wrongs that I hoped would erase from your memory**_  
 _ **Holding onto a broken and empty heart, f**_ _ **lowers I should've bought, all the hours I lost**_  
 _ **Wish I could bring it back to the start**_

I wish this was a dream, I wish I would wake up now and she would still be here.

I had messed up so many times when it came to Kylie and every single time I hoped she would forget.

Here I was now holding to broken, empty heart. I should have come over more often. Should have given her more flowers.

I wasted so much time I wish I could start over.

 _ **Taking every breath away, w**_ _ **ith all of the mistakes I've made**_  
 _ **From all the letters that I've saved, t**_ _ **his is everything I didn't say**_  
 _ **I wish I could've made you stay, a**_ _ **nd I'm the only one to blame**_  
 _ **I know that it's a little too late, t**_ _ **his is everything I didn't say**_

When she looked at me with those baby blue eyes a felt truly happy.

I remember when wrote to her or when we would dreamscape.

I could hae stopped this. I should have stopped this. There is no one else to blame but me.

I know it was to late. I know I should have told her how much she meant to me.

 _ **I hope you know**_  
 _ **For you I'd sacrifice**_  
 _ **To make this right**_

I hope she knew that for her I would sacrifice anything.

I would do anything to make this right. To fix this.

 ** _Some day I'm sure_**  
 ** _We'll pass each other by_**  
 ** _Until that time_**

I'm sure that some day I will see her again. She will come back. I know that.

And when she does I'll see her again and maybe will be able to change this.

But until then...

 _ **Taking every breath away, w**_ _ **ith all of the mistakes I've made**_  
 _ **From all the letters that I've saved, t**_ _ **his is everything I didn't say**_  
 _ **I wish I could've made you stay, a**_ _ **nd I'm the only one to blame**_  
 _ **I know that it's a little too late, t**_ _ **his is everything I didn't say**_

When I was with her I felt right. Like I was were I belong. Now that feeling is gone.

When we were together I didn't care what my pack, or family thought. I just cared about her.

This is my fault. I should have told my father no in the first place.

I should have told her how much I love her. Now it's too late.

 _ **This is everything I didn't say**_

Third Person POV.

As Lucas watched Kylie walk out of the gates he felt a part of him going with her.

He should have told her so much more than he did.

As she walked out, regret and sorrow filled him.

"I'm sorry for everything I didn't say." He whispered as a slow tear escaped from his lashes.

 ** _This is everything I didn't say_**

For the two weeks Kylie was gone, Lucas felt horrible.

He didn't smile, he would easily get mad. When he found out who told Kylie about the bethrothal ceremony he was beyond angry.

But not only was the upset with Fredericka... He was upset with himself more. His pack and sister tried cheering him up, but couldn't.

When he walked by, Della, Miranda, Perry, Derek and others would glare or spit out a rude comment, he didn't stop them he knew he deserved it.

"I'm sorry for what I didn't say." He would whisper almost every night.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed. I actually thought of this while listening to the song. "Everything I Didn't Say" by 5 Seconds of Summer. And please comment suggestions for another one-shot. I am seriously running out of ideas.

-Love Sadie


	4. After the Wedding

The wedding was beautiful. The venue looked amazing. Holiday in all her fae beauty looked stunning. And Burnett, who was nervous at first, looked like the happiest man alive. Love was in the air not just for the bride and groom. Perry and Miranda, Derek and Jenny, Della and Steve(sort of) and of course, Kylie and Lucas. After the wedding when Burnett and Holiday had left for their honeymoon, and most people had left. Kylie, Della, and Miranda headed back to their cabin. After talking about how beautiful everything was Miranda went off to find Perry while Della and Kylie went to their rooms.

Kylie walked into her room and began removing her light amount of make up. She then unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Before she could do anything else however, she heard a whistle coming from her bed. Kylie rolled her eyes, not having to turn around to know a certain were had snuck into her room through her window. And she was thankful that she had decided to wear shorts under her clothes.

"You need to quit doing that." She said turning around to see a smirking Lucas.

"And why would I do that if I get to see you like this." He said, walking towards her and putting his warm hands around her bare waist. Kylie quickly got out of his grip and put a tank top shirt on. Lucas pouted at her and Kylie lightly smacked that back of his head before falling onto her bed.

Lucas quickly jumped on the bed next to her and propped himself up on his elbow, staring at her. When she felt him staring she turned to look at him. "What?"

"You're beautiful." He said, his voice sounding musical with happiness and love.

Kylie blushed and looked away. "Shut up."

"I'm serious." He said leaning in to her face. "You're an angel." Then he lightly placed his lips against hers. She kissed back as his arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck. Lucas smiled at the feel of Kylie's soft lips against his and shifted slightly so he was on top of her.

He slipped his hand into her shirt to feel her bare skin and began moving them upward until he reached the bra strap. His hands paused there, not wanting to go farther until she gave him the greenlight. But before either of them could do anything someone knockedon the door and Kylie pulled away somewhat reluctantly.

She removed herself from his arms and walked to the door opening it o find Della.

Lucas sat on the bed waiting for Kylie to return but when she did she walked in with Della. He inwardly groaned but didn't say anything. When Della saw who sat on the bed she smirked. "Oh, I had no idea you had visitors." Of course both knew it was a lie, but Della seemed tobe doing this just to annoy them. Especially Lucas.

"What do you need?" Kylie asked before the were and the vamp could start ripping each others throats out. Della told Kylie what she needed, Lucas ignored most of what was being said, and when Della left Kylie fell back on to her bed. She turned to her side facing Lucas, who did the same. "You know she was lying about not knowing I was here right."

Kylie smiled, "Yeah, but she's my best friend. And it's fun seeing you annoyed."

"That was mean," He said poking her nose.

Kyie hummed in reponse and leaned in, pecking his lips softly.

Yeah, it was certainly a day full of love.

* * *

A/N:

Ok this was a really short chapter, but hope you enjoyed. It took me I while to write this because I didn't know what to write at first. Anyway, please send more suggestions I would love to hear some of your ideas for what I should do next.

Suggested by Percabethandactingstar. Thank you for suggesting, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I got off track.


	5. Dreamscape: Were and Fae

As Lucas slowly fell asleep the night after Kylie had returned, someone else tried to access to his dreams. Lucas had been mending a broken heart after Kylie had walked out when he told her he loved her in front of the whole camp. Once Lucas had fallen asleep he felt himself being pulled until all he could see was clouds around him. Lucas only knew one person who could do this but he couldn't see Kylie anywhere.

"Kylie?" He said. When he didn't get an answer he called out louder, "Kylie, are you here?"

"No. It's me." He hear a male voice call out and he clenched his fists. He turned and there stood that damn green eyed, fae. "What do you want?" He snapped

Derek held his hands out, "I just want to talk to you."

"Why, we've never gotten along. Why should I."

"Listen Parker, I didn't do this to become your best friend. So like it or not we need to talk." Derek closed his eyes for a second and suddenly they were sitting by the edge of the forest.

"Alright." Lucas sighed, annoyed. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Why?" Derek asked his face clear of any emotion.

"Why what?" Lucas snapped.

"Why did you hurt her? Why would you lie to her? Why would you get engaged behind her back?"

Lucas felt himself shaking with anger, and pain. "This isn't something I want to discuss with you."

"Really? To bad." Derek said, slightly mad. "You know that night, when she left. I could feel her heartbreak. I felt how she was breaking inside."

Lucas sat there staring at the ground thinking of that night. "You caused her that. So I want to know why. There are so many guys who would do anything to go out with her. That includes me. She gave you a chance, that many would kill for. And what do you do? You turn your back on her." Derek paused for a second, letting everything he said sink into Lucas. "Even before she left, you would leave her. When her mom, dad, and that guy her mom is dating fought, you left her. You went up to her, glared at me, and then when she need you to hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, you turned around and walked to back to your pack."

Lucas felt the tears coming to the corner of his eyes. Derek stared at him. "So I ask you again. Why would you lie to her and get engaged behind her back?"

"I told you, I didn't get engaged. I didn't sign the papers to seal it." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Right. But if you hadn't found out that Kylie was there you would have signed them." Derek said.

"Fine. You want to know why I did it? " Lucas exploded, standing up from the ground "I did it to get on the Counsil."

"So they Counsil is more important than Kylie?" Derek answered calmly.

"No!" He yelled out.

"Well obviously it is. You had her, she was yours, and then you went and basiclly promised some other girl you would marry her."

"I didn't promise Monique anything."

"You know, in betrothal ceremonies, you basiclly promise someone else your soul. Isn't that what you did?"

Lucas didn't say anything, he stood there glaring at Derek. But he was right. He had promised Monique his soul. He had said he would marry her. As much as he hated it, Derek was right. He promised another girl his soul. He had the perfect girl and he messed that up by getting engaged behind her back. He hurt her and his actions were beyond reason. He hurt the most important person in his life. He wasn't there when she needed it. He was blinded by what he thought he wanted, when all he wanted was his blonde hair, blue eyed, chameleon. And know she was gone.

Derek who had been staring at Lucas waiting for him to talk knew that he had won. Lucas had seen his mistake and regreted it. He stood up in front of him, "You really screwed up Parker, who knows if she ever will forgive you completely." And with that he ended the dreamscape.

Lucas sat up on his bed. Everything Derek had just said to him was true. And finally the tears that he had been holding flowed out. Lucas didn't cry easily, he always thought it would make him weak. But right now he didn't care. He had hurt the one girl he loved. "I'm sorry I messed upso badly." He whispered and curled himself into a bal; trying to fall asleep once again.

* * *

A/N:

Ok so what do you think. I was bored and had nothing to do so I made this up. I know it's kind of lame. But I don't have any ideas. Please comment suggestions. Hope you enjoyed this one though.

-Sadie 3


	6. The Lake and Hickey

After a stressful day at school most students at Shadow Falls had decided to spend the day at the lake. Almost everyone decided to spend the day at the lake. Della, Fredericka (A/N: I know weres and vamps don't get along, but just go with it.) and Kylie sat in the side, talking. That is until a blue-eyed were decided to join them.

Lucas ran out of the water and sat beside Kylie immediately pulling her on to his lap and pressing their lips together. Della and Fredericka rolled their eyes at the couple and Della made a gagging noise. Kylie and Lucas pulled away and turned to look at the two, who were busy laughing. "Really funny you two." Lucas said sarcastically, slightly pissed that their make out section had been interrupted.

"Well what do you expect us to do? Watching you two make out is not on my to-do list today." Della responded as Fredericka snickered behind her.

A very annoyed Lucas answered with, "Then look away." Before pressing his lips on Kylie's. He grabbed a hold of her waist as she moved her legs to each of Lucas's sides. The were soon began humming with desire and want. Kylie knew she should probably stop since they had an audience but didn't due to the fact that she was enjoying this.

Then, Perry and Miranda walked over. "Hey, get a room you two."

Kylie pulled away from Lucas, and he glared at the four who were laughing. "Aww, is the little puppy upset." Perry said in a mock baby voice.

Lucas growled only causing them to laugh harder, Kylie patted his knee to calm him down. It must've worked because he rested his head on her shoulder, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity for Lucas everyone had gone their seperate ways. Della and Miranda went back to their cabin, Fredericka had left with some weres, and Perry was at the basketball court. The lake was now empty excpet for Lucas and Kylie.

Lucas, who had been waiting forever hurriedly pressed his lips against Kylie's. She immediatly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. The kiss quickly became passionate and heated, Lucas layed on the grass taking Kylie with him and not breaking lip contact. She straddled his waist and propped herself up by the elbows.

But Lucas wanted more. He wanted to feel and taste her soft skin, to hear her moan his name lightly. He pulled away and before Kylie could even blink his lips were against her collarbone. Immediately Lucas began biting and sucking at her skin making sure to leave a mark.

Kylie moaned softly and felt her werewolf boyfriend smirking against her skin. She slipped her hands into his shirt, running her fingers over the ripples of muscle that took over his torso. She heard a growl emit from Lucas and smiled as he began humming.

Lucas but harder at her skin causing Kylie to let out a yelp, "Lucas." She moaned out as his hands wound up on her upper back almost reaching her bra strap. Once again Lucas smirked, pleased that he could make such a sound come out of his girlfriend.

He flipped them over so he was on top of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He was seconds away from pulling of her shirt and removing her bra when... _Ring Ring._

Her phone went off. Lucas let out a groan, and felt a sharp pain in his "area" making him wince. Of course, now he was sporting a pair of freaking blue balls. Just what he needed. Kylie took out her phone and stared at the screen.

"It's my mom." She answered the phone call and stood up, walking a short distance away. Lucas sat on the grass looking out at the lake. A few minutes passed and Kylie returned.

Lucas stood up and took her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your cabin." She nodded and smiled. The two walked, talking, just enjoying each others presence. When they got to Kylie's cabin. She reached up and softly kissed him, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "Thanks, for walking me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lucas nodded."Of course. I love you."

"Love you too." Kylie smiled before turning and walking inside were she found Della and Miranda waiting. They both smirked at her. "You two were listening weren't you."

They nodded, and Miranda's eyes averted to her best friends neck. Her eyes widened slightly and she smirked bigger. "Kylie's got a hickey!"

And the three girls spent the rest of the night talking abot Kylie and Lucas's relationship and the hickey on the blonde chameleon's neck.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy. I wrote this twice, the frist one erased so I had to redo it.

This was suggested by a Guest. Thank you. Please comment more ideas if you have any.

-Sadie


End file.
